One Piece: Elemental Fury!
by Chambers D. Samuel
Summary: This is all you get... FOR NOW! It's simply the best person falls into One Piece fic you will ever read once it gets going. New description will be posted as the story progresses Swearing is in here, but im keeping it T for now at least.


**One Piece: Elemental Fury!**

Alright so this is the first chapter of my new fic! If you haven't noticed, I did not put a legitimate description of this on. This is because I don't want to reveal any secrets or surprises before their time comes. So once I get all the information in the description revealed I will post it. This is a 'Person falls into One Piece' fic – more or less – and instead of just the normal, boring ones where it's basically the perspective of a person during the One Piece series I'm doing something different. In all honesty, this could probably end up being its own story! That's how much different it's going to be from all the other fics you've read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece anime or manga characters that come in later chapters!

_Chapter 1: A day in the life._

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Ugh... Shut up!" I woke up in my bed and practically broke my alarm I pounded it so hard. It was 6:30 AM and I had to get ready for school.

School. Damn it!

Today I had a History report and an English essay due today. Guess how I think I did on them. Well, considering I remembered that I had to do them just now...

"Oh shit! I'm screwed!" I yelled as I shot up from my bed and ran around my room wildly! Hopefully my mom didn't hear me, because she really doesn't like it when I swear. I don't blame her, we're Christians.

My room was a decent size, probably about 12x12 feet. It had a few shirts, shorts, socks, and pairs of underwear that were strewn about the floor. A small nightstand sat beside my bed, which was a twin size with some sheets on it. I was currently running around my room picking up my books and my backpack. History book, check. Theology, which required a bible for a stupid assignment, check. English, Frankenstein and the essay rubric I didn't do, check. PreCalc worksheet, check. AP Chemistry lab book, check.

I hate homework... And most definitely school! The only part I like is that I get to hang out with my friends during the day. Although I'm incredibly smart, I get 3.8 and 3.9 GPA's, I'm still lazy unless I have some kind of motivation. But I don't have time to think about that right now, because I need to get ready for school so I need to take a shower.

I took about a ten minute shower, or at least that's what it felt like, to wake myself up and smell a bit better. I love using my iPhone and listening to music while I'm in the shower. It just gives me something to do. I listen to just about anything, but my library consists of mostly Country Rock, Classic Rock, Rock, Pop, Rap, and Hip-Hop.

I went back to my room and got dressed. I put on my school uniform which consisted of Khaki pants with a belt, an undershirt, and school polo. It wasn't that bad, and if you really thought about it then it was better than wearing whatever. If it was a day that we had mass then I would have had to have worn a white dress shirt and tie. I never button the top button because it practically chokes me!

It was 7 AM, and I was headed downstairs to eat breakfast. As soon as I walked out of my door I saw my step sister, Adrienne, walk out of her bathroom. She was my step sister, even if she says that she is my full sister to annoy me sometimes, because I was adopted. My step parents, even though I still call them mom and dad, adopted me when I was a baby. They said they knew my birth parents, but they already had enough kids and could barely afford to feed them. So, they put me up for adoption and I was given to my current family. My current parents told me about my birth parents, things like why I was adopted and my real name, but they said that they moved away after I was put up for adoption.

My current family's last name was Chambers. I knew my real name, so I stuck with it. My name is Alex Miles! I have no idea where my birth parents are, but I usually don't care. I'm the type of person that is happy and grateful for what I have, so I don't dwell on my biological family.

"Hey Little Bro! How you doin, Bro?" Oh yeah, I was the youngest one in my family. Yes, I do call these people, no matter how annoying they can be, my family.

"Adrienne, I'm not your little bro. I'm bigger than you! Plus, we're not even related by blood!" It was true, I was 5"8' and she was only 5"4'. I loved to play football, wrestle, and box so I was strong and muscular. However, she was a cheerleader and could somehow punch you extremely hard! I have no idea how! Mystery strength!

"Oh calm down little bro! Get ready for school and remember we are leaving a couple of minutes early today. So be ready by about 7:20 or I'm leaving without you!" She acts so sweet, but she shows her true...ish... I think... Colors on occasions. She was wearing the same outfit I was wearing, a girl's outfit though of course, but she had on a navy blue polo while I had a red one on. Her long brown hair covered half of her back, and I was sure as hell glad that my brown hair couldn't grow that long. I muttered an agreement before I went downstairs and ate some breakfast.

I had some cinnamon toast crunch, and for some reason it just hit the spot today. I carried on with my morning routine. It consisted of brushing my teeth, making sure I have everything I need even though I wouldn't no matter how much I looked, and waiting for Adrienne to come downstairs.

While I was waiting, my dad and my other sister, Julie, came downstairs. As I said earlier, I was the youngest at 17. Adrienne was 18 and Julie was 26, who was also twins with my brother Tony who was home for the week.

"Hey, Jerk! Try not to fail in school today, Stupid!" My dad loved to mock me, but I always mocked him back. The funny part about what he said is that I might be getting a couple of my grades as F's for a while because I didn't do my essays. But he didn't need to know that! Although he was paying $6,000 a year for the school all of my step siblings went to.

"Yeah, Yeah! As long as I don't get grades like you did I should pass!" I heard him chuckle this stupid laugh we do to each other to, in a way, show that we know we are joking.

Julie asked me if I wanted some coffee for her Kureg coffee maker, a single cup coffee maker, but I declined and asked for some chocolate instead. It wasn't that I don't like coffee, but hot chocolate sounded pretty good right now. Especially with mash mellows!

Adrienne finally came downstairs and we left for school in her golden colored Poniac G6. She also found a way to annoy me in the car, by squeezing the pressure points on my kneecap when I'm sitting. It was like getting your reflexes checked at the doctors only a lot more annoying!

We arrived at my school, JFK which was also a catholic school, and parked before we went inside. Adrienne and I went our separate ways, because she is a senior and her locker is on the first floor while I am a junior and my locker is on the second floor.

Finally! She was getting on my nerves, but ironically we were like best friends when we were younger.

I went to my locker and talked to my friends Timmy, Joey, Mac, and Chandler. Timmy was a heavy set fellow who was about 5"11" and usually wore a cross chain necklace around his neck. He had a brown buzz cut and brown eyes that were darker than my eyes that were currently... I think a stormy grey. They changed every now and then between stormy grey, night black, and frosted blue. I have no idea why, but oddly enough I've only been questioned about it a few times.

Joey was an average looking guy. He was about 5"9', and probably around 180 lbs.

Keep in mind that we're not fat, with the exception of Tim, we just have muscle.

Joey had short, dirty blond, curly hair and blue eyes. He too usually wore a cross chain necklace.

Mac was one of those kids that tried to be funny, but most of the time wasn't. He was a pure chucklehead. He was 6" and probably 200 lbs. Like Timmy, he had a brown buzz cut, and wore a cross chain necklace.

Chandler was the most recent friend of mine at my school that was in this small group. He came to my school freshman year and played football, right now it was nearly the end of sophomore year. He was 5"10', had brown eyes, and had a brown buzz cut - which I was starting notice that most of my friends had. Well, they had that along with a cross chain necklace. All of us were wearing our uniforms, a blue red or white polo and khaki pants.

We were talking about a show that was on the night before, which I just listened about since I didn't watch it, until I decided to bring up.

"Hey guys we should definitely do Survival this weekend, because it's supposed to be nice weather and we're going to have a three day weekend, so why not?"

Survival was something that we came up with just for the heck of it. We go into the woods for three days with a backpack that had various supplies, but only one days worth of food in it. There was also a water canteen and then an emergency one just in case the conditions went wrong. Due to the fact we only had one days worth of food we had to hunt and gather a bit. Luckily, Timmy and I have hunted before, and we know what is edible for the most part.

"Yeah, sure." Timmy said. "I don't got anything goin on, so I'll ask my mom."

Chandler and Mac nodded and muttered their agreements. The bell rang and we realized we were late, so we had to run to our first period - theology.

Our teacher Mr. Klockner was a pretty cool guy. His class was so easy because all we really did was read the bible for like 10 minutes or so a day with a quiz over the chapters that were assigned. For tests he just put notes up on the smart board and we wrote them. He even gives a study guide that we fill in with the key things we need to know for the test, which are multiple choices too, every now and then though he assigns some stupid assignment when people can't stop talking.

For today, we had to make questions for the chapters we had to read during the week because annoying people were talking. It sucked ass.

Now I'm friends with pretty much everyone, but I wouldn't say I'm exactly popular. If school had a class system like the nation does, then I would probably be upper middle class. If I talked more or tried to be a douche bag like some other people then I might be upper class, but if someone doesn't like me then they can go to hell for all I care. I'm not changing myself for anyone.

All we did during religion was turn in our homework, read the bible for about 15 minutes today, and then took a bible quiz. I think I did okay since I was one of the few people who were allowed to use their bible because I don't talk. Well, I do just I try not be heard. Mostly, I just talk to Mac and Chandler because they sit right next to me.

The rest of the day was terrible and pretty uneventful so I just don't want to think about it too much. History went better than I thought, because I'm allowed to turn in my report on Monday. Of course, it would be half off, so it's almost not worth doing it. Our English teacher is so unorganized that she didn't even notice that I didn't turn my essay in. It sounds like the day went pretty well, but I just kept feeling like something was wrong and I couldn't shake it. So, it just kept me distracted all day.

Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I had lifting for football. It took about an hour and a half, so it wasn't that bad. We did 3 sets of 8 on bench, and also for squat, my personal favorite. I was able to just barely get 225 lbs for bench eight times and I was able to get 350 lbs eight times for squat.

During lifting, I was talking with Timmy, Mac, Chandler, and Joey about our plans this weekend. I told them I would invite Brandon and Dom, two more of my friends who went to a different school. Survival was going to be awesome now that we were talking about where we were going to go, and making sure everyone knew what they needed to bring.

After lifting my dad picked me up and we went home. On the way I asked my dad if I could go camping for the weekend and agreed, all too nicely of course. I ran up to my room to get my gear ready once I got inside. I had to do some homework while I was out there so I, unfortunately, brought my history book and chemistry book. I also put my Kindle in the bag so I have something to do at night. It had an immense amount of books on it because it was my moms and I'm pretty sure she has read well over any number of books I will ever read. Ever. It was also my turn to bring the portable iHome so we could listen to music while we hiked or whenever. My iPhone had enough music of all kinds to be sufficient for us.

Now for the actual supplies. My backpack had a few pockets and a couple of straps on the sides, because this was one that I bought for survival after I went the first time and didn't have enough room to hold everything. I put two bottles of water in the side pockets, one on either side. I packed some 4 sandwiches and 4 apples which had to last me for the whole trip unless we caught something. We probably would so I didn't worry too much. That food is going to have to come out sometime so I packed some toilet paper and a bag to put it in so we can just burn it later. Disgusting I know, but I would rather be with it than without it. Next, I packed 3 pairs of socks, a pair of pants, a hoodie with my school on it, an extra set of shorts, and lastly two shirts.

With everything from my room packed all I needed to do was go to the garage and grab a couple more things. On the way to the garage my dad stopped me.

"Hey, where are you guys going to go camping?" I tried to remember for a moment before responding.

"Um, I think we're going to the woods by the lake again. I need to call Brandon and Dom really quick and ask Brandon for a ride too." I almost forgot to invite them. Oops! Oh, well I pulled out my iPhone and texted them both – Brandon for a ride too.

I continued to the garage and grabbed a few things. The first being a bow and some arrows, none of us have guns so this is the next best thing. The second thing is a coil of steel wire to make snares out of. This is the main source of our food that we hunt. The third thing is my knife. Its black steel and about 5 inches or so long, and its insanely sharp. The last thing I had to get was a small bottle of Iodine Tincture Solution. This solution purifies water so that you can drink water from an outdoor water source.

Brandon and Dom texted me back and they both said they could come and that Brandon could give both of us a ride. Within minutes I had some tennis shoes on and was in the car. We drove about 15 minutes in the car before we got to the meeting place. Sure enough, Tim, Mac, Joey, and Chandler were there with their bags waiting for us. Brandon, Dom, and I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, glad you got here alright." I said cheerfully. Tim laughed as we did a sliding handshake along with everyone else.

"Well no shit we got here alright, Shirlock." I laughed at him and hoisted my bag higher on my shoulders and walked towards the woods.

"Haha, alright come on you bastards. Let's get going. We should find a place to set up camp before the sun sets. Did you bring the tent Joey?" I looked back at Joey and saw him look over his shoulder to see the tent sticking out of it. Before he could even respond I beat him to it. "Alright, you do. Let's go then.

To Be Continued

Alright, so this is the first chapter of this new fic. I estimated that One Piece will come to play around chapter 3 maybe. I was in the mood to work on this and not OP: SH2G. I have like ¾ of the next chapter done for that but I just don't feel like doing it. I give an explanation to where I was in that. This is half based on my life so I'm trying to incorporate most of my personality into Alex Miles. It's surprisingly easy! I hope you liked this chapter and will read the next ones as they come, which will be whenever I feel like writing it. REVIEW!


End file.
